Hunt
by sevenofmine
Summary: The NCIS team is called to Salamanca, Spain, when a Naval officer from their witness protection program dies. Perspective of Ziva and a lot of crazy mixtures like Cabby, Red Ziva and Zane, if they exist... It's the translation of my German Story Die Jagd. And of course, Jisbon shouldn't be missed.
1. Part I: Chapter 1

**This is the English version of my actually German story "Die Jagd". I was asked to translate that one and here it is. So please write me a review and wait for the next to chapters coming :)**

Part I

Chapter 1

I enter the great cathedral and the first thing I notice ist he darkness. Automatically, I take down my sunglasses and put them away into the pocket of my jacket. Only then I feel the coldness, no, it isn't cold but cool. Cooler than outside where there're over forty degrees centigrade. I'm sweating in my dark blue jacket but I have to wear it. I look around.

On my left side I see a big and decorated altar with Latin inscriptions which I don't understand. Everything is golden and I recognize three coat of arms with three knifes and a lion. Another animal with a glorious mane is holding the shield, his eyes closed. I have no time to further look at them, I have to go on. But this building is just so impressive, far more huge than you could guess by a look from outside. I look at the paintings beneath the arc, three persons on a cloud, perhaps Jesus? In the middle another but framed image of a woman, Maria or Maria Magdalena?

Again the golden shimmering inscriptions on the black cliff, I look straight forward. I don't see the ceiling, it must be incredible high. I'm blinded by the light which is entering through the tiny, high window. It's filling the whole church with light so that artificial light isn't necessary. The columns are thick and remind me on the trees in the tropical rain forest. Everything is beautifully decorated but neither baroque nor romantic era. I don't know much about it but when I look up, I recognize the typical cross-shaped vaults of Gothic style.

I see a colored window between two columns on my left, but I only recognize colors, not the image itself. There are some wooden buildings a few meters away, it's silent here, I only listen to the chorus, but I notice that these voices come from the loudspeaker on the walls. Nobody has yet set it on mute. Somehow this feels mystical. I look at the sign, directly in front of me: "Durante las Celebraciones no se permiten visitas turísticas." I guarantee that there won't be any services today. Slowly, I go left, see a long, not lightened corridor. I walk very slowly, but still fast enough, although I can't cope with all the impression I'm gathering.

Left to me, banks and an altar. Walls without windows are decorated, everything golden and blue and beautiful. I see Jesus at the cross. Behind bars and locked. Right to me a high wall, some kind of interior room perhaps. There's a wooden door, but no tourists can go there. A small arc, reminding me on England, no idea why. Everything really restored carefully, les Drôlements.

How long did they work on them? I don't know and I don't have time to think about it. I have something more important to do. Something, that hasn't been waiting for a hundred of years and can't wait another hundred. Tempus fugit. Another door, the same decoration of stone is repeating itself and forms a kind of symmetry. More columns. The stone floor has got a carpet of wood and I see where the priest has held his services decades ago. The decoration of the roof remind me on Romantic style.

Wow, these columns are really thick, not circles but smaller columns are around it. I see high windows and more light coming in. Left to me another chapel, bars of iron. A red carpet, two chairs, a bank and these black boards, this time without golden inscriptions, an altar with a white blanket. Really old, I think.

But I just can't stop looking around. It's so impressing, such a shame that I'm here because of a sad reason. I don't see anybody but I know that they're here. I see a wooden staircase, the corridor above me. The few windows are enlightening the room really brightly. […]

I walk around the corner and suddenly it gets cold. I feel it on my back. Here it's far darker, I notice bright lights at the end of the corridor. I see the only people n here, concentrating on a thing on the floor, my steps get faster, I don't have any time left to regard the building. But I'm perfectly train and notice the complete environment. I arrive and they look up.

"What happened?" I ask and they let me look at it. First, I only see dark blue. But when my eyes got used to the bare light, I recognize the uniform of a marine. He's wearing his typical hat and I knee down. Automatically I put on my light blue plastic gloves, take the hat and give it Tony to bag it. I'm shortly blinded by McGee's camera, he's doing photos. I sense the glance of my boss but I concentrate on my work.

The dead marine is Admiral Connan, the officer whose life we had to protect. To sum it up shortly, Admiral Connan had received a few anonym life threatening letters three weeks ago. We couldn't solve the case and didn't find anybody who'd make such threats become true. We had to protect him until he flew to a training in Salamanca, West-Spain, close to Portugal. It was reassured that he was safe here.

Now we see, how we can trust internal police. We were informed and within nine hours we flew from Washington to the tiny airport of Salamanca. In two different cars we were brought to the city where I was ordered to interrogate the Admiral's friends in the hotel.

Now I see the blonde, nearly grey hair of the tan Admiral, whose skin is unnaturally pale now. I have to think about Tony's comparison to actor Aaron Eckhart, Harvey Dent in Batman The Dark Knight and have to admit that he could be right.

"Cause of death?" Gibbs asks drily and Ducky knees down again.

"No external violence…his body is cold and here you see rigor mortis. So he's at least dead for six hours." He turned the body and added: "Here you can notice livores." He opens the unform and shows red-violet parts of the skin where the blood has gathered.

"Time of death?" the boss asked impatiently. I still stare at the man we had to protect.

"That's hard to say due to the cold environment he was found in but I think as we were called nine hours ago when he was found by the night guard, I assume he's been dead for ten or eleven hours now", Ducky answered.

"Cause of death?", Gibbs hated to repeat himself.

"Like I said, Jethro, no obvious marks of violence", he explained and touched the cold skin of the pale body. "But an intoxication might be possible. It can only be proved in the lab." I nod and help McGee to shoot photos.

While doing so, I notice a kind of cornice, I touch it, why ever, I don't know but suddenly I feel a piece of paper and it turns out to be a calling card. I turn it and am surprised. "What's that?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Small, red east" I read. This doesn't make any sense. Tony gives me a plastic bag and I put the white piece of paper into it.

"A riddle?" Ducky asks. "If so, a very difficult riddle", Tony mutters and makes another photo of the place where I've found the evidence.

"Perhaps this might be a clue" Palmer says and we follow his pointing finger. In a tiny chapel there's a red light, a naked light bulb, no idea, what it means. Gibbs slowly walks there and we follow him.

"The altar" McGee says. "The altars were all pointing to East" he adds and Gibbs nods. He opens the bars and enters the chapel. "Look around, every detail could be important for our murderer," he says and we don't answer but search.

I see a statue of Maria and her son and don't notice how long we sought, until Tony suddenly shouts: "I have found something!" I walk over and see a white piece of paper in his hands. "Four reverential agents you shall be" he reads and looks at us.

Nobody has any idea what this could mean. "Come on, search!" Gibbs hisses and we decide to look around in the whole church. But this cathedral is huge and I have no idea what this assassin wants. A bloody scavenger hunt?

What's the goal we have to expect? I walk around a second corridor and back. The light is bright again here and this hint reminds me on the movie "Eleven couples you shall be, FC Venus. I admit, I've never watched this movie but Tony did and told me every tiny detail about it. But if, what does it have to do with this here?

I go on and notice my steps growing. Nothing's here and I enter the middle of the church. Reverential. I look at the wooden banks. No, the murderer must know Tony really well. What does a reverent person do? He knees. Indiana Jones, I remember. So I knee and wonder what this should mean. I stare straight in front of me. Suddenly, I notice four figures at the wall.

I shout for the others and seconds later we're searching the third piece of paper. It's very silent while Gibbs reads. He passes it and Tony reads out loud: "Scissor cuts paper, paper covers fountain, fountains drowns body, body replaces corpse." " Shouldn't it mean: Body becomes corpse?" I asked surprised. Gibbs nods. "I've seen a plastic statue of Jesus' corpse when I came here" he says and we're following him to another chapel.

The church is huge but now I'm started even more by what I see. "There _was_ a plastic figure!" McGee says.

"He's here" Gibbs mutters.

"He was here" Tony mentions and earns a slap on his head.

"Somebody must have exchanged the corpse with the figure while we were occupied with our Admiral" McGee explains.

"Get Ducky" the boss orders Tony. He nods and goes away. We look at the body and already hear the steps of the pathologist. Mr. Palmer stayed with Connan. "Oh dear" Ducky says and looks at the body of the night guard.

"Tell me something" Gibbs says after a while.

"It's easy. Here you stand and you're the murderer" Ducky puts Tony into position. "Tony, you take a knife and stab it into my ear", Ducky instructs and shows the wound on the body. "The victim hits the floor, the murder catches him and puts him here. That was about ten minutes ago. I think the knife is the murder weapon because here you can see the cut…" He takes a metal stick and measures the depth of the wound. "The blade is twelve centimeters long. The brain was damages and important nerves were destroyed. A blood clot in the head creates a blood stasis and this leads to death within minutes."

We're silently nodding. "Perhaps this may be interesting" he adds and gives us a new paper. "Where the streets are dividing" I read.

"That's outside" I say and suddenly remember. "When you go from here to the hotel, there is a long street dividing first and then coming together again. One street is crowded with souvenir shops and cafés and the other one is completely dead."

"Okay. You and Tony, you search the streets and we're occupied here" Gibbs declares and without any other word, Tony and I are leaving the cathedral.


	2. Part I: Chapter 2

**Some trivia: I got the idea to writing this story when I spent two weeks vacations in Salamca, Spain. I visted the cathedral and worked out the whole 'Hunt' while walking through the streets. Nearly all details, like street and bar names, posters, writings on walls, drain pipes, stone walls, statues pointing somewhere, hotels and parks do really exist there but I only matched it with a story. But no, I never passed the wooden door in the cathedral. And everything like the dead marine are just made up. But the Jesus figure, the altar and the four agents from the last chapter are really in that church.**

**Please review this story.**

Chapter 2

I go outside and the sunlight blinds me first. I search my sunglasses and only after putting them on I can look around. Tony does the same and we notice that we went out through a side exit. "Come here" I see and nod over to the right. It's already midday and the tourists sit in the cafés. We step over an iron chain and jump down to the street. Here, it's warmer than in the church and sun is in zenith.

I estimate 35 degrees centigrade. I notice again that I sweat under my NCIS jacket but I have to wear it. We walk down the street. And stay in front of where the street splits into two streets.

"I take this street and you that one", Tony suggests and we agree to meet us where the two streets meet again. "Tony" I whisper suddenly. I look at a stone writing at the wall of the house left to us.

There we find a small, tiny piece of paper: "They find together again" I read and he bags the card into a plastic bag and puts the piece of evidence into his pocket. I walk through the street alone, the living one.

Uncountable people drink their coffees in the cafés where drinks are twice as expensive as usual. It's too loud in contrast to the silent church. Left to me only chairs and right to me souvenir shops, each of them different prices and the tourists have to compare each shop with every else.

Only the price of the pullover of the famous University of Salamanca is everywhere the same (14,95€, some put the name on the back for free).

I'm astonished by all those postcards, frogs, ranas, typical for the city and they bring good luck, especially when a student sees one, he has luck during his exams. It reminds me on La Grenouille, however. Pullover in all colors, blood red, dark blue, light blue, light grey, black, light pink, pink, for children. [… Something about painting on the walls which can't be thought of in DC] I notice the glances of tourists, nobody here know 'NCIS'.

I ignore them and continue walking. Here are shadows and I look up into the blue sky without a single cloud. Three souvenir shops directly next to each other. I arrive at the point where the streets come together again and discover Tony who's waiting for me. We both stare at the same point, a metallic statue, a sitting man in front of a triangle shaped pond, ten centimeters deep with water, I recognize stones and underwater lamps, looking toward the statue, probably shining at night. The man is holding a paper in his hand and two birds are sitting on it, one on his head as well.

"Here the streets are meeting again," I explain and point from the statue to the artificial pond. Suddenly we see a little ship out of folded paper and a plastic bag containing the calling card we searched.

"SON IS ELEPE F?" Tony reads surprised. "Anagram?"

"No idea", I admit and look around. "SON can be both Spanish and English. IS is English in every case but ELEPE I somehow know."

I ask a guy on the street and shortly after that return to Tony. "ELEPE is elepé. There rings a bell, Tony?"

"No…it doesn't…"

"Ele, Pe!"

"LP?"

"Grammaphone record, disk" I say and look around. "Let us walk on" I propose and we go down the street. Suddenly we see a little place where a Spanish guy sells earring and disks. "Let's look for F" Tony says and we start skipping through them.

He pulls out another paper. "Calle" he reads out.

"Street" I translate.

"We're here. This street shouldn't be far away…" he mutters.

"There. Felipe Espino!" I say. An anagram, can't be a coincidence and we start walking again.

No more tourists any more in this street. We walk downward the hill and I check my gun. We arrive at a cross-way and I ask where to go. "Straight ahead" Tony decides and we continue. We pass the bar Colón, the accent's missing on the writing and I recognize a painted boat, why not three?

I see posters of Tuesday's Wet T-Shirt Contest for women and Strip Contests for men, Wednesday is Beer Pong in the Irish Rover. We come to the end of the street, Hotel Torre de Clavero. No idea what it means but I look at Tony. Where now? Tony walks on, finds another paper under the O of Clavero. "Colón: The journey is the destination" he reads. "We just passed Bar Colón."

I shook my head. "No, over there's a statue of Columbus" I say and we take out a map. And don't let me lie, there's a park called Colón, with a statue pointing the way to America. We walk on, through a small street and around to edges and arrive at a new street. Stone wall on our right but suddenly Tony stops.

"What?" I ask and turn around. "The journey is the destination" he says and I follow his look. Directly next to us there's a hole in the stone wall, a rain gutter probably.

It doesn't rain here, especially not in summer and I put down my sunglasses. I recognize something red and have a closer look, I see bloody meat. A separated hand, clean and very professionally made.

"It wasn't cut off here. Or there would be traces of blood. It was brought here. You go on, I'll call Gibbs" Tony says and I nod silently.

I put on my glasses again and walk on to the park which is already right to me, but behind the stone wall. I walk up the stairs toward the statue which I already see. I search for a new piece of paper, another hint but I don't find anything. Until I stand in front of Columbus and see that he really points into one direction, like the statue in Barcelona. I follow his arm and discover a small street. Without hesitation I walk toward it.

I think I was too fast when I recognize it as a dead end. Nobody's here, it's too silent, no soul gets lost here. I look at the blue sky and the bright sun and I see that the street goes on to my left and to my right. In front of me two doors with branches painted on them, in black on white background and upside down, Ying and Yang I think. I look to my right and feel my mouth dropping open.

I look around. Nobody here and quickly I walk toward the body. He sits at the garage door and everything is sprayed colorfully. I sigh and examine the body. I don't find a piece of paper, I'm surprised if this is meant to be the end. I touch the head of the corpse (of course, I have already my gloves put on) and find something more than just sprayings on the wall. The body is in perfect condition, the same poison like Admiral Connor was killed with, we later find out, although the right hand of this marine here is missing.

The poison Rizin, mixed in an unpolar liquid and in high concentration leads to death within thirty to sixty minutes. I look again at the letters which were written at the wall, later found out by Mr. Palmer that the murderer used gloves to write Alpha and Omega with the blood of his victim. Beginning and end. The beginning is the end. I think for a short while, then call Gibbs.

I tell him what happened and that I'm going to return to the cathedral, where it began and where it will end. Gibbs agrees and send McGeek who arrives twenty minutes later. I nod toward him and go back. Suddenly, I notice a writing "Tomorrow comes today" in light blue writing on the house wall and I wonder if it was there before (Yes, I really wondered because it was really [!] written in English and scared me a bit, because I didn't see it when I went there.).

I walk on and don't care. I walk back to the cathedral which is still marked with Crime-Scene-Do-not-pass-tape. No NCIS agents are here anymore, only the local police. I see that the bodies already have been removed and I hope that Ducky can perform the Autopsy here in Spain or at least watch it.

I enter the cold church and put down my glasses. I wonder what Alpha and Omega have to mean but I don't find anything. Why the hell was Admiral Connor just found here, last night? He was atheist and didn't like any house of god. But suddenly I see, I get the idea. He wasn't the one who was supposed to end up here. It was _us_. We should come here. Why are we in Salamanca?

Why am _I_ here, in this church? Alpha and Omega, Alpha and Omega, Alpha and Omega, Alpha and…candles. My glance stops at the candles. Damn it, why haven't I thought about this earlier? I run to the guy in charge of the church who's talking to a police officer. I ask where the candles for the services are stored. He says that would be in the cellar and he gives me the key. He shows me the direction but his Spanish accent is really strong. I thank and run to the wooden door in the mid which I have already admired earlier.

The door is not easy to open but it works. I close the door but find no light switch. Luckily I've got a torch, like a good Special Agent. I lightens and I shriek when I see that I'm right on the top of a staircase and that one step further would have made me stumble and fall down. I walk down the small spiral stairs and think about that I should have called Gibbs earlier.

Here, I don't have any bars, no surprise but I don't want to return yet. After a while I reach solid ground and walk on. There are old cupboards and a door. Somewhere the candles have to be.

I open an old cupboard which isn't locked. Cupcake, the Easter candles, signed with a calling card on top of them. "No wall is too solid for you, Ziva" I read and am surprised. How does he know my name? I look around, expecting a sort of poltergeist _(haha, Poltergeist is a German word…just wanted to mention it ;) ) _No I'm officially scared. I examine the wall and with a string kick a few stones break down.

Carefully I open a hole in the wall. I'm scared that everything could just break down but suddenly I found this secret chamber in the mid of an old church. Fascinating. I turn around one whole time but then enter it. Suddenly I hear steps but before I can turn around again to see who's there, I smell something funny, something wet is pressed on my nose and mouth, Chloroform (In the German original I falsely wrote Chlorophyll^^) I think in the last moment and then my vision goes black.

In exactly this moment I knew what I've done wrong. What I've always done wrong, Ari, CIRay, I fell in love with the wrong guy. I never knew who he really was and I would never find out, but he reminded me so much on CIRay, the only reason why I came so close to him. And that was my mistake. I was scared that nobody would ever find me down here, but the whole Hunt was made because of me, no, I was going to be found.

Unfortunately, I didn't know yet, who. But it had been so obvious, I stumbled from one love affaire to the next, this guy looking like CIRay, his black hair and then this sweet CBI-counselor, this blonde guy,

but who of the two was it now, who betrayed me?

**One more chapter to go, The Mentalist is still missing, but Jane's gonna turn up next chapter :D**

**Please review :) (I hope I didn't translate the whole story for nothing because I originally wrote it in German. The original, by the way, is a bit longer because I left out some details in here as it is really not so easy to translate. This is a lousy translation, I know. I can talk better English than that. But I needed to do it fast and I hope you enjoy and understand the story anyway :DD )**


	3. Part II

**Last part, finally Jane. For spoilers of 5th season, visit my profile. I translated this story because of you. I will never do it again if I don't get any reviews for that because it is VERY difficult to translate from German into English, I already do it for Target. English to German is easier. Now, review this story when you read it or the next few stories will ALL be in German, without translation. On I get at least reviews to it...**

**Have fun ;D**

Part II

Chapter 3

She was someone, I couldn't forget. All this time I thought about her, during the whole flight, fifteen hours, from San Francisco to New York, from New York to Brussels, from Brussels to Madrid. And I had no idea what I'd find here, but what I am going to find, it will make my life a lot more complicated. In case I may call this _a life_.

I sense how Lisbon fondles my back and I'd really love to hug her and tell her how sorry I am. Already Lorelei had been a mistake. But then this Ex-Mossad-and-now-NCIS-Agent, that was too much bad luck and being naiv. I know that she's not angry with me, she sees how sad I am but it's too much to express it with words.

I knew from the beginning that it was a flaw to look around for new women. Everything was taken from me, my wife, my child, Kristina, Lorelei betrayed me and now Ziva. I should have known that Red John was gonna destroy our relationship as well. Although I have developed feelings for her, real feelings, more than with Kristina or Lorelei, I had left her. Unfortunately too late. I look up.

I notice how everybody looks away quickly but of course they had stared at me all the time. Van Pelt has obviously cried a lot, I know that she and Ziva have become best friends during our cooperation work. And she can't cope with such a loss, not yet. That thing with O'Loghlin had been another cup of tea, he had betrayed her. But Ziva had just been taken away.

I look over to Rigsby, embarrassed, he's looking down on the floor. I think that he's been as fascinating as we all were, but Ziva had been mien and he respected this.

And I respect the pain he has now, he has never had even the chance to get her to know. I turn my glance and look at Cho whose so fascinated by the landscape we're passing.

He's feeling the pain, too, and the pain of Abby. The two has just found each other, like Ziva and I did. But Abby hasn't been allowed to travel to Salamanca, she was told to wait in Washington, the body was supposed to be brought into the United States, for a funeral on American soil, not on Israeli one, like Ziva would have wanted it. Ducky would perform the Autopsy in Spain.

I lean my head on Lisbon's shoulder and close my eyes. So many flaws but I know that this one was my last. Because today everything was supposed to end, I knew this. And when I couldn't take Red John with me into my grave, than he should at least visit my after my death.

* * *

"He was a friend. He was the friend of each of us. His fate, his destiny was unstoppable but it didn't know any mercy. But Patrick Jane was not the man who'd bother. He fought. He got up and he fought again.

His wife Angela and his daughter Charlotte left him early, cruelly torn apart from him. And he fought for justice. And nothing could stop him. Red John made his life hell, but Jane was an Angel. He fought for the good. Because at the end, the evil falls. And when he gave me that letter, he told me, that he'd make sure that it should be like that. I didn't understand him, like so often I didn't understand.

Because he was the most clever, but also insidious man I ever knew. And I think that all people here are going to agree, how un-transparent he was. And that he was good for the life of all of us. And because of this, I'm gonna open this envelope and discover the truth.

He told me to open it here and now and that it shows real truth and that we" she looked at Grace, Wayne and Kimball,

"should fight for final justice. And we will!", she looks up, to the crowd,

"I promise this with my own life and honor, which Jane is giving us right now!"

She sighed very deeply and put her strands of hair out of her pale face. She was soaked, it poured. Her hands trembled when she opened the wet envelope. Jane really found him, she thought. But why?

Why didn't he end it all by himself, why did he go before? To not feel the pain. His whole life he has fought for revenge. But revenge makes empty. And this feeling of vengeance, the glory of a won war, he couldn't bear it.

"He was strong" she screams and her pale fingers take the white card. She looks up, to the sad faces.

"Here the name is written, the name of the murder of his wife and child. The name of Red John!" she screamed. Nobody moved, they were expecting. "He's among us," she whispers suddenly.

She looked into every single face, one of them was the murder, she was sure.

She looked down to the card and slowly, she turned the card.

She whispered the name and her agents came closer, they wanted to know as well.

Tears ran down the cheeks of the agent and the tears were mixing with rain. Then she stepped down and pushed the card on Rigsby's chest. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I am sorry" she screamed silently and with tears. Then she grabs to her halfter, pulling out her gun. With fast steps she walked to the sad crowd. She pushed the police officers and Hightower out of her way, they were surprised and didn't do anything.

She stopped suddenly and took the gun. "I LOVED HIM!" she screamed. Her face was full of pain.

* * *

"I loved him!" I screamed again and then I fired. I see the body fall to the floor. I have trusted him, Brett Patridge, the forensic scientist. No, I couldn't believe it.

"I loved you, Jane!" I scream again at the sky.

"I'm coming" I whisper and I hear Van Pelt's scream when she realized, how I put the gun into my mouth.

"I love you, Patrick" I whisper and pull the trigger. I hear a big bang and I see how everything starts to turn black, I hear my body hitting the wet grass.

I drop the gun, my head drops aside, I don't see anything anymore, I sense Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho knee over me.

I feel the tears dropping on my body, mixing with rain and blood.

My blood, which I spread for Jane.

* * *

I wake up. I am dead. I lie. I look around and I see a smile.

The smiling face of Jane. He smiles at me and I sit up.

It's white.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You know" he answers softly.

"We're in Autopsy" I say when I look around. The Autopsy in Washington. Everything is so bright and white.

"But I am dead" I say surprised and don't understand.

"I know, Lisbon" he answers and takes my hand. "Come" he adds.

"Where?" I ask him.

His hand is so warm, so warm, his golden hair, so curly.

"We're dead, Teresa. We must go" he answers again so softly and I stand up. He takes my hand and leads me through the room. We walk through the second Autopsy table, so bright everything.

Suddenly, it's all gone and it's only white around us. I'm scared and look around.

"Don't be scared" he says and fondles my hair. "It's over. We are dead."

I nod in surprise and walk with him. "What is happening now? Where are we going?" I ask in fear. I get closer to him.

"We go into eternity, Teresa" he answers.

"What will we do there?" I ask. I don't understand.

"There we are" he says and his voice sounds like an echo. I notice how his body becomes grey and white and he begins to become smoke and vapor. I leave his hand and I see how I begin to become smoke as well. His hand is gliding on my cheek.

"I love you, Teresa" he tells me and then we're both grey vapor.

I notice how I start to fly in the room and how I slowly become everything that's here.

Now, I'm everywhere, I'm eternity, I am.

**Please tell me what you think. Especially about that last part! :)**


End file.
